The present invention relates generally to precision optical mounting devices commonly utilized in the fields of optics and holography, and more specifically to a mounting device providing an adjustable optical train for the mounting of an object, particularly an optical component such as a holographic medium, lens, prism, and the like.
Stability, adjustability and volume are important considerations in optical systems. Typically, a mounting system for optical components includes a surface such as an optical bench, optical table, or an optical breadboard that permits precise movement of one component relative to another. The surface is usually designed to minimize vibration of the components and to lessen inadvertent movement. In some instances, post holders are attached directly to the surface via holes drilled into the surface to support optical components. However, while somewhat stable, these posts are not easily moved to different points on an optical table.
One way of addressing this problem was to utilize magnetic posts to permit fine adjustment of the placement of optical components. However, magnetic posts do not offer the stability of the mechanically attached post systems and therefore are more susceptible to accidental movement and vibration.
Another way to address the problem involves optical rails that may be attached to an optical table or optical breadboard, with carriers attached to the rails to permit adjustment. At present, standard optical rails are 1/2 to 1 inch in height and are mounted on top of an optical table or an optical breadboard. A rail carrier is used to mount components to the optical rail. With the addition of optical mounts and adjustable height posts, a standard beam height of 6 to 8 inches may be obtained. While this height is acceptable in some applications, more precise applications, such as avionics equipment, require a lower height. Therefore, the flexibility of adjustment provided by an optical rail system is not presently available when a low beam height was desired. Additionally, in optical rail systems, precision and stability are sacrificed with the addition of each component required to mount an object, thereby magnifying the flaws of each mounting component with the addition of the next.
Further, changing and replacing components on a conventional optical train system required removing all the components mounted on the optical rail system. For example, if a user desired to remove a component surrounded by other components, the user had to remove the surrounding components to gain access to the desired component.
Consequently, there exists a need for a mounting device capable of providing an adjustable optical train. More specifically, there exists a need for a low-profile adjustable optical train with the ability to be adjusted for easy movement, capable of removing components in the optical train without removing other components and to accommodate optical design changes for an object, such as an optical component including a holographic medium, lens, prism, and the like within an optical system such as a holographic correlator, holographic memory, and the like.